<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holly "Pissed Off" Potter by Hydra (bendersalt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738968">Holly "Pissed Off" Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendersalt/pseuds/Hydra'>Hydra (bendersalt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Andromeda Tonks teaches potions, Angry Rants, Female Harry Potter, Mustache Twirling Evil Dursleys That Never Appear In This Fic, Regulus Lives, Snape does not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendersalt/pseuds/Hydra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly Siriana Potter is well spoken, caring, and fierce. She also has a temper and she's not afraid to show it. In a world where Regulus Black lives, Severus Snape does not, and the Dursleys are Mustache Twirlingly Evil Cartoon Villains who do not actually appear in this fic, enjoy watching Four Complete Nerds With No Sense of Self Preservation Do Things Mostly Ill Advised. It's fine though, they are all terrifying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EMPO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When George Weasley imagined his first meeting with Holly Potter he was fairly certain she'd look like a girl. He turned his head to Fred, his eyes dancing back and forth to the scar on the forehead of a scraggly, shaved head, human shaped stick, with clothes larger than his trunk. George rarely felt pity, he knew it was kind of a lack on his part, Fred usually covered that base, and he covered for Fred when they needed just a bit more daring.</p>
<p>Fred though always had a bit more sympathy in him, "Holy shit. Are you Holly Potter?"</p>
<p>She cringed back from the tone of voice but nodded as she sunk into her seat. Not all was well in her universe, clearly.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Fred's voice was strangely calm, with none of the lilts of play or teasing that George associated with him.</p>
<p>They both blinked slowly as she nodded quietly, swimming away in her too large clothes.</p>
<p>"Should we find Lee first?"</p>
<p>George shook his head and they both filed in before George turned quickly, shutting the door and pulling the blind before casting the best locking charm he knew.</p>
<p>Fred sat heavily in the chair and stared at the girl and she pushed a bit back in the chair from him. He slid his hands through his hair being at a complete loss on how to respond but his magic felt wild under his skin.</p>
<p>"Is that a muggle fashion?"</p>
<p>The girl's eyes widened staring at her clothes before she burst out an indignant, "No!"</p>
<p>George couldn't help himself and he laughed and the girl fixed her eyes at him petulance bubbling beneath the surface.</p>
<p>Fred's voice was soft. "We can resize your clothing."</p>
<p>"You can?" There was just a touch of a concealed tremor in her voice and George scratched his arm nervously.</p>
<p>Fred grinned. "Oh yeah, dab hands at it. All our clothes are hand me downs three times over."</p>
<p>"Show me!"</p>
<p>George snorted at the enthusiasm while Fred pulled out his wand and let the spell fly. The clothes on her resized themselves to proportions more sensible and George thought for a moment that she looked a little more like a girl than before.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming the same can be said for your hair?"</p>
<p>"My Aunt… she cuts it like this on purpose. It grew back one time but then she just kept cutting it until it stayed this way. She said..." the girl trailed off her eyes flashing in anger at some bad memory, "Thank you."</p>
<p>They both nodded and George pulled his trunk down and rummaged around before grunting. "I don't have one."</p>
<p>Fred nodded and pulled out his trunk and pulled out a potion, handing it to her. "Drink up, drink the whole thing."</p>
<p>Holly hesitated before she looked down at her clothes and grabbed it, drinking it quickly, gagging a bit on the flavor. Hair grew from her roots in a rush until she was like a black haired Rapunzel. She tugged on it for a moment before she giggled a bit, her voice cracking in joy.</p>
<p>"I've never had hair before." There was a breathlessness to the way she said it that sounded absolutely unbelieving.</p>
<p>Fred closed his eyes and breathed out slamming his trunk closed.</p>
<p>George sputtered out, "What did those muggles do to you?"</p>
<p>She scowled. "Lets just say they made it their life's mission to make sure I never forgot how unwanted I am."</p>
<p>She grabbed her hair again and giggled playing with it. It had now grown to fill part of the room. "This is too much hair. Like honestly, I could make like three of me from it."</p>
<p>George closed his trunk and stowed it again pulling out his wand. "How long do you want it?"</p>
<p>"Is there like a wizarding fashion?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>"Um… all the way to my...," she blushed, "All the way to just past my bum."</p>
<p>George snorted and cut the hair at the right spot while Fred vanished the rest. George yelped in shock as the girl crashed into him and he experienced a true case of limpet syndrome for the first time in his life. Fred's eyes danced for a moment in amusement at him before the girl jumped off George and slammed into him as well.</p>
<p>She settled a second later and sat back down before Fred shook himself. "So what's with the clothes, don't the Potters have money?"</p>
<p>The girl growled. "Well <em>Hagrid</em>..." the hate in her voice was palpable, "bullied his way into my life which was actually great. But then drops me off at home without so much as a by your leave or any worry at all about my relatives even though I <em>begged</em> him to keep my stuff for me. I told him they'd burn it all, and that's what they did, I don't even have a wand anymore. But like hell I was going to stay in that house for one more fucking second when there's a school of real magic waiting for me, so I picked the lock on my...<em>room </em>and escaped today. Stole some money, punched my Uncle in his bits and ran out of the house."</p>
<p>Fred's mouth was open, "They <em>burned</em> your stuff."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, the moment the door was closed and Hagrid was gone, they took my trunk to the back yard and lit it all on fire. I mean I wasn't surprised, that's why I tried to hide my wand at the very least, but my stupid bint of an Aunt had to be clever that particular day and got it off me." She shuddered a bit.</p>
<p>George whispered, "Merlin and Morgana… that's… no one ever <em>checked</em> on you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't even know I was a witch until like two weeks ago!" She grunted and threw up her hands.</p>
<p>Fred smirked. "But you punched your Uncle in the bits."</p>
<p>She snorted and grinned wide, "His eyes went so wide. Like <em>grapefruits</em>. Grabbed Petunia's purse, took the money out of it right in front of him while he was wheezing on the ground and then just ran."</p>
<p>George cracked up and elbowed his brother, "Shoe in for our house."</p>
<p>"Gryffindor for sure. Slippery like a snake picking the lock like that, but you've got courage to <em>spare</em>."</p>
<p>She beamed at them, and for the first time George thought she looked <em>quite</em> like a girl.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The three of them stumbled out of the train with the push of people, George and Fred now in their school robes. "First years, first years. Over here!"</p>
<p>They both jumped back when Holly roared and stomped off toward the half-giant.</p>
<p>"You idiot!"</p>
<p>The whole train yard stopped and Fred grabbed George and led him forward through the crowd while Holly yelled.</p>
<p>Hagrid was blustering in shock while her voice reached a fevered pitch. "I told you. I told you they'd burn my stuff. I begged you to keep it here, and you just wouldn't <em>listen</em>.”</p>
<p>She pulled her hands through her hair and growled. “Did you think it was normal for a girl my age to have a shaved head, and boys clothes that are sixteen sizes too large, or for me to be called a freak. That they call me <em>boy</em>!”</p>
<p>An angry sob escaped her, but she blustered on. “Did you think that was okay? Then you dragged me around, took me to a bank with <em>my</em> key and didn't even give it to me? They burned it. The moment you left me there, they dragged me out of my <em>room </em>and lit it all on fire in the backyard.”</p>
<p>Other than the rustle of movement from Fred and George's robes you could have heard a pin drop at the train station.</p>
<p>Hagrid was deathly still as Holly breathed heavily before she shouted hysterically, "They burned my wand!”</p>
<p>There were a few angry gasps in the crowd at that declaration, but Holly was oblivious barrelling on. “I almost didn't make it today. They locked me into my room. They laughed at me while it all burned. What were you <em>thinking?” </em>She stamped her foot and leaned forward. “Were you thinking at all? Do you think I was being bloody dramatic?”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and bellowed. “Well you've got your drama now, you arsehole!"</p>
<p>She burst into tears. “They burned it all.” The girl's posture deflated at that and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, angry tears continuing to escape.</p>
<p>Fred stopped dragging George and rushed forward and wrapped the girl in a shielding hug. George stepped forward and sneered at the crowd, "What are you all looking at?"</p>
<p>That snapped most of the train station into motion and everyone rushed off, not wanting to imagine what getting on the bad side of George Weasley would look like. His nice side was almost unbearable already.</p>
<p>Hagrid stepped back and grunted but spoke calmly, "Why don't you two escort her up to the castle in the carriages. I'll take care of the first years. Someone will need to take her to get school supplies." He paused for a second and whispered his voice rumbling, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>He moved to corral the rest of the first years while George nudged Fred with his leg. "We've got to head up. We need to tell a Professor what happened."</p>
<p>Fred nodded while Holly continued to cry quietly, "Which professor ya think?"</p>
<p>"Tonks?"</p>
<p>Fred nodded, "She'll tear into anyone who messes with her snakes, but we were all there when she ripped Fudge to shreds about Aria Flint's dad and she wasn't even a Slytherin."</p>
<p>George's voice took on a faux feminine pitch, "Unfortunately, Minister, you can't <em>Imperius</em> intelligence into someone no matter how much your staff might have tried."</p>
<p>Holly snorted into Fred's robes and she stood a little straighter. "Sorry about the snot."</p>
<p>George scoured the snot off and winked at the girl who grinned back, her smile messy and strained.</p>
<p>"Let's get you to the castle."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Andromeda stood with the trio in front of her staring as the twins recounted their tale. Holly Potter stood behind them but her eyes were fierce. She couldn't help but rub her forehead as the girl took over eventually, recounting her <em>adventure</em> with Hagrid. Eventually the story finished with her recount of her things being burned, and her obviously not entirely accurate account of her escape from her home, if the smirks and almost giggles from the twins told her anything.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming your relatives did not let you leave peaceably?"</p>
<p>Holly bit her lip and shook her head before she revealed the truth of it. Andromeda stifled a bubbling laugh before she spoke again, "Good job."</p>
<p>Holly smiled widely at that and Andromeda only just managed to stifle the need to hug the little scamp.</p>
<p>"Well Fred, George, one hundred points to Gryffindor." She paused as they gasped, "Each." They choked and she smiled at them. "You two need to head to the feast, I need to take Holly on a few errands apparently."</p>
<p>Andromeda flicked her wand with a whisper and a Chameleon shot out toward the great hall. Fred and George shifted awkwardly for a moment, "See you later, Holly."</p>
<p>She nodded before she hopped forward kissing them both on their cheeks, "Thank you."</p>
<p>They both rushed away cheeks as red as their hair and Andromeda finally let a laugh loose. The moment they were gone she took stock of the girl in front of her. <em>Fighter.</em> That was the word that came to mind. She had that wild look that Bellatrix had when she was younger without quite the same tinge of nascent madness, the green eyes burned like Lily's, soulful and brimming. This was a girl who prowled and roared.</p>
<p>Holly shifted on her feet under the intense gaze before she unconsciously pulled at the strands of hair hanging down from her face a grin of pure unadulterated joy shining out of her at the sight. Andromeda closed off that line of thought and suppressed her scowl at where her mind was heading.</p>
<p>"No one ever came to check on you?"</p>
<p>Holly shook her head and Andromeda bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, most of the shops will be closed by now, but there are two things we have time to do. Come along."</p>
<p>Holly scampered to keep up with her as she strode, Andromeda wasn't quite in the habit of walking slower for young students. It was useful to remind them that there were children and she was an adult. Holly was quiet and other than the click of her boots only the soft sound of hair being rubbed together could be heard as Andromeda led her to her office.</p>
<p>"Have you ever used the floo before?"</p>
<p>"No, ma'am."</p>
<p>"It's quite simple, take some of that powder there, say, Ministry Education Office, and step into the flame when it turns from orange to green. You need to step through the flame, there will be a spinning sensation, don't fight it, and lean forward a bit with your foot out."</p>
<p>Holly nodded and grabbed the powder. "Ministry Education Office." Then stepped through the flame.</p>
<p>Andromeda clicked her tongue in amusement, "Gryffindor for sure." Then followed along.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The gentle ticking of the clock in the office late at night put Holly at ease immediately. She stepped out of the way as the flame behind her whooshed and Professor Tonks stepped out. The woman was intimidating, she wasn't severe like her Aunt, she had a fierce kind of beauty around her that made Holly feel jealous and insufficient. The office was mostly empty except for a single squat witch with a face so frumpy Holly thought she looked a bit like an ostrich.</p>
<p>The witch was grimacing and Holly tracked her eyes to Andromeda and she wasn't entirely sure what that was about.</p>
<p>The witch grumbled and pulled out some paperwork. "EMPO?"</p>
<p>Andromeda nodded, "EMPO."</p>
<p>"You the temp?"</p>
<p>Andromeda paused her eyes flashing with concern for a second before she grunted, "For now."</p>
<p>"Place the copy of memories on my desk on top of the yellow folder, sign on the three x's, and make sure your charge has free time this coming weekend. A representative from the gamot and MLE will arrive at Hogwarts at 10am on Saturday. Be prepared to submit additional evidence."</p>
<p>Andromeda did as she was told while the squat witch turned to her, "Muggle-born?"</p>
<p>Holly shook her head, "Just raised."</p>
<p>The witch grunted as if confirming some great secret. Andromeda's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything just finishing the paperwork.</p>
<p>Andromeda finished her last signature. "Is Ollivander's still open?"</p>
<p>"He's always open."</p>
<p>"Does this floo connect to Gringott's?"</p>
<p>"No, but it connects to the Atrium, which connects to them."</p>
<p>Andromeda beckoned for her to follow and enunciated her destination clearly and Holly followed along through two floos finding herself surrounded by Goblins who looked even more churlish than her previous encounter. Andromeda actually grabbed her hand then and tugged her along to a teller.</p>
<p>"Key recall, account stoppage, EMPO."</p>
<p>The teller grinned and nodded, his hands fluttering over a glowing book before he shouted something in guttural tones over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hand."</p>
<p>Andromeda dragged Holly's hand up to the teller who pricked it with a needle. "Ow! Fuck off!"</p>
<p>The goblin let out a laugh and smiled at her.</p>
<p>Her blood dripped on a gold key below and the goblin rubbed it between his hands smearing the blood over it which promptly glowed and disappeared.</p>
<p>"Done. Appointment the following Saturday in account services, 11:15am."</p>
<p>Andromed gave a curt nod. "Good day."</p>
<p>Andromeda dragged Holly along out the door of the bank and turned her hand over flicking her wand, "<em>Episkey</em>."</p>
<p>Holly gasped as the poke healed and the blood flow stopped, and Andromeda flashed a grin at her.</p>
<p>The walk to Ollivander's was quick and the man seemed to be waiting for them upon entry.</p>
<p>"And so you return."</p>
<p>Holly felt shame course through her for a second but Ollivander leaned in, his eyes wide and angry. "Burned it all up did they? Thought they could burn the witch out of you?"</p>
<p>Holly nodded in fear and the man stepped deep into her personal space and sniffed, making her original journey into the shop seem positively blaise in comparison.</p>
<p>"Holly and Phoenix Feather, completely unique, and it absolutely stank of destiny and fate and inevitability. Last wand I had left to check in my whole shop and the moment it was in your hand I craved to make another wand. Something I haven't felt in ages. I saw your eyes, the same wood as your name, your absolute <em>fire</em> to hold your magic and never let it go. So a phoenix feather, a lovely combination, and yet it turns to ash from <em>muggle</em> <em>hate</em> all the same."</p>
<p>He leaned back, and Andromeda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Wand chooses the witch. Oh yes it does, but it's not the same as destiny. The wand served you well, it chose you knowing its fate, and it burned, just like its core, and you are reborn."</p>
<p>He clucked his tongue and snapped his fingers. A box floated from the back and he opened it a wand sitting inside.</p>
<p>"Last time you came I said I put three kinds of cores in my wands. Dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and phoenix feather. I rarely stray from these because they roar with pure magical potential, and they bind loyally to their owners. Not like thestral hairs that revel in being won in battle, or chimera tendon that will change allegiance in the mere presence of someone strong in transfiguration, or crushed basilisk fang that delights in pranking its owner. No, fidelity to its owner, and consistency of spellcraft is required, anything less takes something away from the magic."</p>
<p>He snatched the wand out of the box.</p>
<p>"Holly, 11 and one quarter inches, rigid. I traveled to the far east and gave away a small fortune to obtain the core. I can't say I was not delighted in the process of its acquisition, but all the same, braided tail hair from a <i>novem vulpini</i>, one from each of its tails. A lovely woman, she rubbed her own tears into the braid. It should perform magnificently with charms and transfiguration, but will be at its most powerful in the protection of loved ones. It remains loyal to the honest and those whole love fiercely."</p>
<p>He placed it in Holly's hands and she swished it, once again feeling the warm glow, but where before it burst out of her, this time it filled her and poured over, a diffuse glow emanating for just a moment.</p>
<p>He smiled brightly at her, the hard edge in his staring eyes falling off. "I expect great things from you Holly, great things indeed and <em>not a single</em> one of them terrible."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Holly gasped and leaned over and Andromeda patted her on the back. "Side-along apparition is always a bit rough."</p>
<p>Holly nodded keeping the bile from rising up. She put her hand on the holster Andromeda had insisted on purchasing for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No one can take this one from you. You're the only one who will know it's even there."</em>
</p>
<p>She twitched her wrist and fingered her wand again, rubbing her thumb along it making it real. The castle loomed ahead and they trudged along the stone pathways towards it. An ancient man, with a white beard waited for them, "Everything go alright?"</p>
<p>Andromeda shrugged lightly, "I signed an EMPO, got her a new wand, I'll take her for school things tomorrow morning, should be able to get her robes and books before classes start."</p>
<p>Albus's eyes widened, "An EMPO?"</p>
<p>"They burned all her things and locked her in her room to keep her from attending school. It's going to be pretty cut and dry from the Ministries perspective, absolutely no one, not even the Arthur Weasleys of the world will allow a Muggle to keep a witch from her magic. Much less Holly Siriana Potter."</p>
<p>Albus nodded gravely and was about to speak when Andromeda spoke again, "Really though, Albus? Hagrid?"</p>
<p>He grinned a bit ruefully, "I actually sent Minerva first but the protections on the property turned her right around. I can't approach Surrey at all. Last time I tried, I lost two whole days and found myself in Paris without a shirt."</p>
<p>Andromeda rolled her eyes while Holly asked, "Is that why no one ever checked on me?"</p>
<p>He sighed. "It was something of a miscalculation on my part. Not even Arabella could actually enter the property."</p>
<p>Andromeda groaned. "She can't return there."</p>
<p>"I won't return there,” she emphasised with a growl.</p>
<p>Ablus nodded. "No one would dare try to make you. And even if I was inclined to try I imagine Ollivander would leave his shop and string me up by my beard off the Astronomy tower. He was not amused by the situation at all. He sent me a Howler, all he wrote was a growl."</p>
<p>There was something about Albus's tone of voice that Holly couldn't fight and she let out a snorting giggle then screwed up her face in shock at the sound.</p>
<p>"You have one thing left to do yet tonight, Holly. We still need to sort you."</p>
<p>Holly smiled. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Well come along then. Alistair is quite grumpy at being made to wait. He guards his limited duties quite jealously."</p>
<p>She followed along inside the door and found a stool with a hat waiting in the entrance. An array of professors waited and an older and stern looking woman was waiting for her with a bit of a smile.</p>
<p>"Just have a seat on the stool."</p>
<p>She scampered forward and the stern looking woman picked up the hat and set it on her head when she finished sitting on the stool.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally. I've been waiting all night.</em>
</p>
<p>She squeaked and there was a soft chuckle around her before the voice in her head continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, poor Hagrid. He really tries his best you know? He doesn't really see the world the same way others do.</em>
</p>
<p>Holly bit her lip and nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, he would probably be over the moon if you were to forgive him. He really does care.</em>
</p>
<p>"I know. I just, it hurt, I thought he'd be the first to listen."</p>
<p>
  <em>Well he definitely will now. I'm fairly certain no one wants to get on the wrong side of you based off what I heard tonight at the feast.</em>
</p>
<p>Holly felt the blush rise up on her face and the voice laughed at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let's get a move on shall we? You've always worked hard, and you have quite a mind, a nice thirst to prove yourself, and you are oh so very very brave. The twins left quite an impression on you, quite a lot of loyalty for two people you've really just met. They were truly kind to you though, and you value that. I'm tempted to put you right into Hufflepuff, and you're certainly wily enough to fit right into Slytherin, that's not really what you want though is it?</em>
</p>
<p>"I want to be with the twins."</p>
<p>
  <em>I would too.</em>
</p>
<p>"Gryffindor."</p>
<p>The hat came off with his voice and the stern woman greeted her, "I'm Minerva McGonnagal, the head of Gryffindor house, I'll show you to your dorm."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Holly poked her head past the door before Professor McGonngal pushed her into the room. Apparently some people had stayed up wanting to see where she'd get sorted. She yelped in shock as four hands smashed her into a hug, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"</p>
<p>She laughed as she recognized the twins voices and the room cheered. McGonnagal cleared her throat behind them and the twins pulled away from her. "I'm sure you two won't mind taking tomorrow off?"</p>
<p>They both blinked and nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, Albus asked me to arrange tomorrow's trip in such a way as to not draw attention to Miss Potter, there's an old tradition on entrance to Hogwarts where a Head of House can do a Weighing of the Wands."</p>
<p>A younger voice spoke up in excitement, "Oh, I read about that!"</p>
<p>McGonnagal chuckled, "Yes it is in Hogwarts: A History, back when official duels were more of a regular occurrence, it was oft times that a student would hold a wand not quite suited for them and it was the Head of House's job to make sure duels were handled properly. A wand that matched the wizard or witch was part of that. I rarely invoke the tradition because quite frankly some families are absolutely irrational about wands and this tradition rather circumvents family decisions about them. Thus it makes the tradition more political than practical, but alas I'm sorry to say that I'd rather be political about everyone rather than just one of my cubs in particular."</p>
<p>McGonnagal gave her a soft glance and Holly nodded with a small smile, "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You are quite welcome. Now I need everyone to form a line, I will cast a spell on you, and you will attempt to cast a <em>Lumos</em>. Then I will tell you whether you'll be joining us tomorrow. Holly you will be joining us regardless."</p>
<p>The twins started first but both of their wands were fine, the line of students seemed to pass in a flash leaving the common room rather empty in comparison to before as the students not chosen were told to head to their dorms. There were five students left over. Introductions went around, Heracles Perks a sixth year, Ronald Weasley a first year, Neville Longbottom a first year, Hera Belby a third year, and Theodore Hastings a sixth year.</p>
<p>"Very well, you'll all be joining me in the morning at 7:15 sharp. Andromeda Tonks will be escorting you to Diagon Alley where all of you will be bought new wands with school funds set aside for just such an occasion. There will be no arguments, your wands have clearly not chosen you and will represent an educational hurdle. I will handle any complaints for your families, and will be writing that letter tonight. You may continue to use your old wands as you see fit, but in classes your new wand will be required. I will see you in the morning to see you off."</p>
<p>She turned to Holly, "Now let me show you where you'll be sleeping Holly."</p>
<p>They traveled up the stairs and Professor McGonnagal greeted the four girls already in the room and cast a spell, the room expanded suddenly and a fifth bed appeared at the end of the room.</p>
<p>"I'll let you handle introductions after I leave. Hoppy please provide one of the spare female robes from the donation wardrobe."</p>
<p>A set of robes appeared at the end of the fifth bed and Holly gasped as the Professor cast some sort of spell that switched the clothes she was wearing with the robes on the bed.</p>
<p>"Much better. Now how would all of you like to learn a spell?"</p>
<p>A girl with bushy brown hair stood up so fast from the book she was pretending to read that she stumbled a bit. The other three girls seemed a bit excited as well.</p>
<p>"Holly, the wand movement is position one like a clock, and you move with a twirl down to position seven, the twirl is clockwise, make sure before and after the twirl you leave a bit of straight movement. The incantation is <em>incendio</em>."</p>
<p>The bushy brown haired girl's eyebrows raised at the incantation while the Professor moved the clothes to an empty section of the floor.</p>
<p>"Focus on keeping the result contained to just the clothes right as you say the incantation, and also when the movement is completed. Imagine a gout of flame during the twirl."</p>
<p>Holly screwed up her eyes and thought through the steps and turned her wand practicing the movement once.</p>
<p>"That will do."</p>
<p>Holly nodded and turned her wand on the clothes. "<em>Incendio."</em></p>
<p>The fire shot out of the end of the wand and hit the clothes which promptly lit on fire being consumed by the flame quickly and leaving nothing but ash a moment later.</p>
<p>"10 points to Gryffindor. And if I ever see you any of you use that on a fellow student you'll be in detention until you die of old age."</p>
<p>The girls all nodded their heads vigorously before Holly promptly hugged Professor McGonnagal. "7:15"</p>
<p>Holly nodded and Professor McGonnagal ruffled her hair a bit and left the room. Suddenly the room was filled with four girls she didn't know but she ruthlessly shoved down any awkwardness and smiled, "Hi. I'm Holly."</p>
<p>A girl with brown skin and chocolate eyes stepped forward and thrust out her hand, "Parvati Patil. That was… quite the show you put on with Hagrid."</p>
<p>Holly scowled. "Nothing he didn't deserve."</p>
<p>The bushy brown haired girl spoke, "They really burned all your stuff?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>The girl shook her head, "But <em>why</em>?"</p>
<p>"Cause they hate magic therefore they hate me."</p>
<p>"Muggles!" The girl at the end shouted before walking forward, "I'm Fay Dunbar."</p>
<p>The bushy haired girl yelped, "Hermione Granger."</p>
<p>The last girl had dirty blonde hair and eyes that seemed to take her apart. "Lavender Brown."</p>
<p>"Well it's nice to meet you all, but I'm absolutely knackered. I've been to London and back twice today."</p>
<p>They all nodded and smiled and off to bed they went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fodio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly rolled out of bed fully clothed and stood up with a grumble. She combed her hair with her fingers and shuffled to the door, walking down the stairs into the common room. George bounced off the couch he was on and greeted her, “Holly! Good morning.”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded at him, flopping face first onto the couch where George had been. “Yep. It's a morning.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred let out a laugh. “She stole your spot, George.”<br/>
<br/>
George waved him off. “Pshh… She’s getting us out of classes today. She can have the couch.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly rolled over and threw her arms out wide staring at the ceiling. “Where’s the tea? What kind of tea do we have? Does Hogwarts have electric kettles? No, probably not. How do you make it? Do wizards have tea bags? Do you use magic to heat up the water? Is there special wizard tea?” She drifted off into mumbled questions before her eyes closed for a second into silence.<br/>
<br/>
She startled and shot up in flash. “Tea! Now!”<br/>
<br/>
Fred threw up his hands as George let out a guffaw. “Oh Great, Glorious and Gracious Girl Who Lived, we shall find you”—he paused and took a great breath before whispering—“Tea.”<br/>
<br/>
She smiled. “Great. Lead — <em>tea</em> way.” She stumbled off the couch and shook her head.<br/>
<br/>
A voice from the stairs stopped them before they left the common room. “Wait! Holly, wait!”<br/>
<br/>
A bushy, brown-haired, Hermione-shaped girl shot out of the stairs, shirt untucked, skirt misaligned, and robe only on one arm.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
“Can you get a book for me? My parents wouldn’t let me buy it, but it looked so interesting, I have a few galleons, can you pick it up while you're in the Alley?”<br/>
<br/>
Fred leaned forward. “Oh my! Which book is this, Miss…”<br/>
<br/>
“Hermione. Hermione Granger.” She smiled at him.<br/>
<br/>
George stood up and in a puffed up voice asked, “Would that be from the inestimable Dagworth-Grangers?”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione flapped her hands around awkwardly before she noticed her robe was only on one arm. She quietly pulled it on the rest of the way before shaking her head. “No, I’m Muggle-born.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred grinned widely. “Is that so? It must be interesting being from such a long line of potioneers.”<br/>
<br/>
“What — that’s not —” she sputtered. “You’re teasing me!”<br/>
<br/>
George stepped in. “Me? Never! The Weasley Twins never tease.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly threw her hands over her mouth as she snorted.<br/>
<br/>
Fred flicked George on the nose. “What book?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Strange Shapes and How to Draw Them.</em> And… um... Regulus Black’s <em>Curses and Counter Curses</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
George gasped. “She’s one of us! One of us!”<br/>
<br/>
“A book on curses. Shame! Who would read such terrible words!”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione looked abashed at Fred’s words before George shoved him. “We would be happy to acquire these villainous volumes for you, dearest Hermione. But!”<br/>
<br/>
She frowned. “But what?”<br/>
<br/>
“You must let us borrow them when you are done.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course!” Her lips turned up into a grin. “But I didn’t think curses were bad, well not like bad bad. Or…”<br/>
<br/>
Fred laughed at her and she took a step back. “Sorry. No, we were just messing with you. No witch worth her wand doesn’t know a few curses. You never know when a wizard needs…<em>correction.</em>” Fred extended his arms and wiggled his fingers dramatically and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.<br/>
<br/>
Holly still had her mouth covered, her smile sneaking past on both sides of her hands.<br/>
<br/>
Hermione pulled some galleons out of her robe pockets and thrust them into Holly’s hands. “Thank you ever so much.”<br/>
<br/>
She looked down at herself and noticed her untucked shirt and misaligned skirt and blushed rushing back up the stairs in a flash.<br/>
<br/>
Fred broke down into laughter and leaned into Holly, huffing and snorting for a moment. “George, she’s adorable. We have to corrupt her.”<br/>
<br/>
George puffed himself up again. “We mustn't let Morgana down of course.”<br/>
<br/>
“Morgana?” Holly queried.<br/>
<br/>
“George, she doesn't know! We get to tell her all the best stories!”<br/>
<br/>
“Hah!” George grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the exit of the common room. “Let me tell you the one about how Morgana turned Merlin into a woman for a whole year.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly put her finger up. “Why a year?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well you know Merlin had a daughter but never a wife…” George drifted off conspiratorially.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait — you don’t mean — Really!?”<br/>
<br/>
“Really!” Holly burst into unconstrained laughter before Fred continued. “That’s not even the best story. But here’s how it goes...”<br/>
<br/>
She clapped her hands in excitement as the door closed behind them.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
Holly openly gawked at the Great Hall as she stepped in. The hall only had a few students in it but Fred shoved her along and sat her down at one of the long tables.<br/>
<br/>
“Here is how one acquires — Tea.”<br/>
<br/>
George did a drum roll on the left and Fred spoke in a deep tone. “Tea, please.”<br/>
<br/>
A steaming mug of tea appeared in front of him and he pushed it into her hands. “Obviously one can request whichever type of tea you desire.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly grabbed the mug tightly and sipped on it before she screwed up her face. “Lemon juice, please?”<br/>
<br/>
A small container of lemon juice appeared and she put a bit in her tea, and smiled with her next taste. “Thanks.”<br/>
<br/>
She drank in silence while Fred and George devolved into a game of animating the silverware into battles to the death. She eventually finished the cup and asked, “May I have a thermos?”<br/>
<br/>
A thermos appeared with steaming tea, and she sipped it. It had lemon. “Magic is great.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred and George stopped just as a fork flopped with its fake arms splayed out in tragic defeat and grinned. “It is!”<br/>
<br/>
They both stood up and dragged her to the entrance hall, where the other students were waiting. Andromeda Tonks smiled at her as they approached.<br/>
<br/>
She raised her eyes as Holly sipped from her thermos. “A thermos? I don’t know why I never thought to ask for one.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly put her hands out and offered it with bright eyes. “You want some?”<br/>
<br/>
A fond expression came over the woman’s face. “No, but thank you. I already had some.”<br/>
<br/>
“It has lemon,” Holly said with an entreating voice.<br/>
<br/>
Andromeda shook her head in amusement.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, everyone. We’ll be using the floo here. The address is Diagon Alley. Follow along quickly.”<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
Fred was grinning stupidly as he balanced the deceptively light trunk on his head, while George tossed books into it as Holly went down the checklist of first year books.<br/>
<br/>
“Professor Tonksie said she owled ahead for your robes so we can save it for last.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred tripped as George missed with one of the books but George moved scarily fast, his wand out in a flash, hovering the trunk so it wouldn’t spill over.<br/>
<br/>
Holly blinked. “You didn’t say the incantation. I thought you had to say an incantation.”<br/>
<br/>
George grinned and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone. Otherwise the Professor’s might expect us to excel. They don’t teach nonverbal magic till sixth year.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred opted to end the game and carried the trunk in his hands from there.<br/>
<br/>
“Hagrid didn’t buy you a featherweight trunk last time?”<br/>
<br/>
Holly shook her head. George nodded. “He probably doesn't need it. I think you could fit a whole set of first years in his biceps.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred snorted.<br/>
<br/>
Holly asked, “Did I get everything?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not yet. Now we need to acquire contraband while Professor Tonks is elsewhere.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly shrugged, unscrewing the thermos and sipping her tea. “Lead the way.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred shoved the trunk into Holly’s hands and they both ran in opposite directions, Fred grabbing books seemingly at random while George shot out of the store. Fred whipped around and presented one of the books to her.<br/>
<br/>
Holly blushed and sputtered but Fred just looked mischievously delighted. “What? You’ll need it!”<br/>
<br/>
She grumbled but nodded. “I guess.”<br/>
<br/>
More books flew off the shelves and Holly laughed as Fred stopped and asked. “You can afford this, right?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded and he grinned wildly before running off to the far side of the book store. He came back with a few more books and threw them in the trunk. “Alright let's get out of here before Professor Tonks decides to review our purchases.”<br/>
<br/>
“Would she really care?’ Holly asked.<br/>
<br/>
Fred was silent for a moment. “Probably not, but you know the saying about forgiveness versus permission.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s my motto.” She nodded primly.<br/>
<br/>
“It would have to be, wouldn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
She grinned. “My relatives are comically evil, my uncle even has a mustache, but I could get away with a lot cause they cared so much about their image. All bark, very little bite. I mean, well, you know… except for the burning all my stuff.”<br/>
<br/>
They walked out of the store after Holly paid and George met them with a few bags that he shoved into the trunk. “Just a few items from the apothecary. We’ll pay you back.”<br/>
<br/>
“I think you could buy the apothecary and I wouldn’t notice. My vault had piles of galleons that reached the bloody ceiling.”<br/>
<br/>
“The Potters were pretty well to do, you probably own quite a few potion rights.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly nodded. She didn’t really care, she was just glad she wouldn’t have to worry about it yet.<br/>
<br/>
Fred nodded. “We figure if you don’t want to do something you’ll let us know.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly looked chagrined. “I should probably apologize to Hagrid.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred and George shrugged in tandem.<br/>
<br/>
They walked into Madame Malkin’s. She was waiting for them with a bag next to the till. “Hello, Miss Potter. I’ve got all your robes here. I’m selling them to you at cost today. Horrible what those muggles did.”<br/>
<br/>
Fred hopped in. “She needs some casual wear too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, of course. I should have thought. I already have your measurements, so why don’t you go over to the catalog and write down what you want.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly shoved the trunk into George’s hands, who squawked in protest, and Holly blew a raspberry at him. He grinned at her as she ran to the catalog. It didn’t take her long to select a new wardrobe; she knew what she liked even if she’d never had the opportunity to pick for herself.<br/>
<br/>
“All done.”<br/>
<br/>
Madame Malkin bustled over and nodded at the selections. “I’ll have them owled to you once they are done. Those I’ll have to charge full price for though, dear.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course,” Holly said with a nod.<br/>
<br/>
She grabbed the clothes and put them in the trunk before they left the store. No one else was at the meeting point so they stood around for a bit before Professor Tonks wandered out of the apothecary carrying Holly’s potion supplies.<br/>
<br/>
“I also got you the muggle-born book on the symbolism of ingredients. I don’t know why it wasn’t included in your letter.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Got everything you need?”<br/>
<br/>
George popped in. “And a little <em>extra</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Professor Tonks frowned slightly before a snort escaped her. “Don’t let these rascals get you into too much trouble, Holly.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Holly said with a saccharine smile.<br/>
<br/>
The Professor pinched her nose but Holly caught a smile hiding behind her hand.<br/>
<br/>
They waited as the rest of the students finally started exiting Ollivander’s.<br/>
<br/>
Neville Longbottom was groaning and Heracles Perks was grumbling. “I can’t believe it took eighty wands to find one that matched me.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly giggled before she said, “He checked the whole store for my first wand. Then he had to make me a second one.”<br/>
<br/>
Heracles looked at her with a pained expression before he let out a snort. “Girl Who Lived To Make Trouble.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly gasped and waved her hands. “<em>Never</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Hera Belby laughed at her, “Tell that to everyone at the train station.”<br/>
<br/>
A few laughs from the group were had and Holly gave them all a sheepish look before Andromeda clapped her hands. “Let's get back. No use standing around.”<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
When they returned to Hogwarts, Professor Tonks went about distributing class schedules to them.<br/>
<br/>
“Fred. George. If you could escort the first years to DADA that would be most helpful. You’ll still be released from classes for the rest of your day.”<br/>
<br/>
She gave them a stern glare. “You will still have to complete any assignments given.”<br/>
<br/>
They nodded as she continued, “Holly, your stuff will be taken to your dorm by the house elves. The rest of you know what to do on your own.”<br/>
<br/>
No one moved for a second before Professor Tonks tutted. “Shoo! I have things to do.”<br/>
<br/>
“Come along, little lambs!” George cooed and Fred slapped him on the backside of his head. “They aren’t babies, George.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tisk tisk, they are ickle firsties, with even our own tiniest brother in the lot. Off to send them to our dearest Regulus for his entertainment. Little lambs heading to their doom.”<br/>
<br/>
George let out a fake cackle while Fred smiled and gestured to the stairs. Holly soon grew lost as they ascended the stairs then took fifteen corridors in seemingly impossible directions before arriving at the class.<br/>
<br/>
“See you later, Holly. Don’t be a stranger.” The twins quickly ruffled her hair, causing her to squawk at them before they ran away, but not without turning Ron’s hair bright canary yellow.<br/>
<br/>
Ron grumbled but didn’t outwardly complain as they wandered into the empty classroom. They were a few minutes early if she was keeping her sense of time.<br/>
<br/>
It took a bit before the rest of the students filed in. Holly noted that half of the students entering were Slytherins. Hermione spotted her and claimed the seat next to her, giving her a big smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I got your books. They’re in my trunk in the dorm.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione let out a happy, “Thank you!” She proceeded to quickly create a tightly organized space with quill and ink and parchment, arranged with the book tilted up underneath a prism the girl kissed before setting it on the desk.<br/>
<br/>
She turned to Holly. “It's for good luck.”<br/>
<br/>
“Does it work?”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione grinned. “It has to, I’ve never gotten less than full marks in a class.”<br/>
<br/>
“Me either. I bribed my cousin to switch our report cards out so they wouldn’t try to make a big deal out of it.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione’s eyes widened. “Why would you need to do that?”<br/>
<br/>
Holly laughed. “Well see, they didn’t like me scoring higher than my cousin, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to escape them without good grades so I used the tools I had. I’m really good at shoplifting sweets and Dudley can’t say no to sweets.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione sputtered before she deflated. “I guess it was for a good cause.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly grinned at her and was about to say more when the room suddenly grew darker and a black hooded man stepped out of shadows and smoke that suddenly appeared in the room. Half the room shouted in fright but Holly yelped, grabbed her thermos and chucked it at the hooded man’s head.<br/>
<br/>
A blue translucent shield appeared blocking the thermos, before the lights came on. “Two points to Gryffindor. Use the tools you have!”<br/>
<br/>
The man ripped his hooded cloak off and smiled. He was rather dashing in Holly’s opinion, with fierce blue eyes and deep black hair with curls that could only be described as luxurious. His smile had mischief all the way into its corners and he stood like a man who’d never been told no.<br/>
<br/>
He swished his wand and Holly’s thermos floated back to the desk as he jumped into a lecture, “Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Regulus Black. No, I will not be answering any questions about my role in the war, go read a book. It is my job to prepare you for the wizarding world. If it's not the spells, it's the monsters, if it's not the monsters, it's the plants, if it's not the plants, it might just be an eldritch abomination.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s right, the wizarding world is in fact trying to kill you. It's my job to make sure you die of old age. So you will listen to every — single — word — I — say. There will be no fooling around in this class, unless I’m the one doing it, or I give permission. Stand up!”<br/>
<br/>
Everyone stood and he swished his wand and the tables and chairs swept to the side of the room. He turned to Holly. “Come up here.”<br/>
<br/>
She scampered up to him and he leaned forward giving her a once over. “Where’s your wand?”<br/>
<br/>
She twitched her wrist and it appeared in her hand. She showed him. He nodded. “Good, perfect.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ms. Brown.” Lavender squeaked in surprised. “Where’s yours?”<br/>
<br/>
“In my bag, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
He frowned. “Get it out. Everyone get out your wands.”<br/>
<br/>
The students scrambled a bit getting their wands from various locations. One of the Slytherin boys had his in his boot.<br/>
<br/>
“First lesson. Your wand should always be on your person. Do not put it in your back pocket. Buy a holster, or put it in your inside robe pocket. If your wand is out of reach you could die from something positively muggle, like falling down some bloody stairs. Your ancestors would die a second time from pure embarrassment. No one who takes my class will die like a muggle.”<br/>
<br/>
He grinned, his eyes lighting up with evil delight.<br/>
<br/>
“If I catch you in the halls without your wand on your person, I will dock you points, and I <em>will</em> be looking. In fact I may do something like so.”<br/>
<br/>
He turned to the target dummy in the corner of the room. “<em>Fodio.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
The dummy shook a bit but many of the Slytherins winced. “That is one of the many kinds of stinging hexes. It <em>hurts.</em>” Then he laughed. “It's also the first spell you’ll learn in this class. <em>Fodio</em> can send many creatures running away from you. It also will give you a great incentive to learn the second spell, namely <em>Protego.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
He swirled his wrist and the blue shield appeared again. “The majority of spells can be blocked by this very simple spell if you take the time to master it. It's not foolproof, but it does work against muggle fire-arms, even large caliber weapons.”<br/>
<br/>
He frowned. “Don’t get overconfident though. Muggles can kill you in a blink. I’ve only known two men who could block a gun after it's already been fired and one of them was killed by our miss Holly. Good job by the way, being the most dangerous baby alive.”<br/>
<br/>
He held his hand out to her for a high five and she laughed, slapping it.<br/>
<br/>
Hermione spoke up, “Who’s the other one?”<br/>
<br/>
“Our esteemed Headmaster of course. He fought against Grindelwald, and Grindelwald had many, many muggles working for him. My great aunt Dorea Potter née Black fought with him and told me stories.”<br/>
<br/>
He clapped. “Alright, pair up everyone.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly scooted over to Hermione.<br/>
<br/>
“A circle into a straight jab, many visualizations work, I prefer imagining a bee stinging something. Some people imagine a slap. Whatever feels most comfortable. Incantation: <em>Fodio.</em> I will only require you to be hit by the spell once, just so you know that this isn’t a game. If you cast this on anyone other than your partner, or deliberately aim somewhere sensitive, I will let everyone in the class get a free hit on you in lieu of detention. No fooling around. For clarity, most spells will not be this easy to cast and will require a great deal of theory, so don’t let this set your expectations for other classes. Go.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione and Holly practiced the wand movement a few times before they squared off.<br/>
<br/>
“I got to cast a spell last night, you first.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione nodded with a smile and gave it a shot, her hand shooting forward with a twirl. “<em>Fodio.”</em><br/>
<br/>
The spell shot out of the wand with ease and hit Holly in the arm with a slap. “Ow! That bloody hurts.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione ran up to her. “Oh… I… Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly waved her off with a small smile. “Fair’s fair you know.” Hermione nodded and went back into place.<br/>
<br/>
Holly swept her arm up while spinning the wand into a jab. “<em>Fodio.</em>” The spell shot off and hit Hermione in the shoulder, who groaned. “You’re right. That <em>does</em> hurt.”<br/>
<br/>
They both turned to the room and noticed everyone looking at them.<br/>
<br/>
“Twenty points to Gryffindor. Two on the first try. That’s actually impressive. And honestly irritating; Ten points <em>from</em> Gryffindor.”<br/>
<br/>
Holly wasn’t entirely certain how to respond to that, but the moment ended when Professor Black turned to the room. “Back to work, stop staring at the overachievers.”<br/>
<br/>
A few of the Slytherins snickered at that, but everyone went back to trying to cast the spell.<br/>
<br/>
The Professor walked up to them. “Now what am I going to do with you?” He sighed. “Just… just cast the spell at the dummy in the corner for a while. Practice is always good.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione got a determined look on her face and quickly went to casting the spell over and over. Holly shrugged and matched her spell for spell. After a bit she noticed Hermione was looking at her and had started casting faster each time Holly went. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione but the other girl just lifted her chin; her eyes had a little bit of a smile in them though.<br/>
<br/>
Holly laughed softly but sped up her casting of the spell too until she felt a fierce determination fall over her as Hermione was always just a little bit faster than her. She drew her arm back for a second and thought about the wand movement. She gave Hermione a feral smile and twisted her arm forward with sharp little thrusts in between the circles, “<em>Fodio. Fodio. Fodio”</em><br/>
<br/>
Three spells shot off in rapid succession and Hermione frowned before she repeated it, with her circles and jabs just a little bit tighter, and she managed to add a fourth spell. She gave Holly a smug look, before they both burst out laughing.<br/>
<br/>
“Bloody Hell!”<br/>
<br/>
They startled at the voice turning to see the class just staring at them again. Professor Black was rubbing his forehead. “I’d ask if someone told you how to do that, but I know what Cousin Andi was up to last night. Ares above… thirty points to Gryffindor for re-inventing spell chains. And twenty points from Gryffindor for giving me a curriculum-sized headache. Holly, Hermione you’re dismissed, go explore or something. There’s no written work until we start working on <em>Protego </em>anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
They both scrambled to gather their things and left the class. The moment the door shut behind them Holly jumped and grabbed Hermione in a shoulder hug. “That was <em>so much </em>fun! You want to grab your books?”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione nodded vigorously and they shot off down the corridor to the dorm. They only got lost once on the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rock Skipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>29 April 1947, Mongolia, Tomb of Genghis Khan</em><br/><br/>The duel had lasted for ages. Storms of ancient and dark magic raged around them. The air was thick with the smell of sulphur, so thick you could taste it. Sweat poured off of the victor, his beard matted down, robes clinging tightly to his body, his breath heavy and strained. He looked down on his enemy, kicking their wand away as he placed his boot on the other man’s throat.<br/><br/>Sputtering and choking, the man looked up. “Stop, Albus, please.”<br/><br/>Albus’s eyes were cold as visions of his sister and brother flew around in his head. Rage overwhelmed him and he raised his wand. “<em>Ignes Iustitia</em>,” Gellart screamed underneath him. Albus felt no satisfaction, but could also not compel himself to stop, stuck between his rage and his reason.<br/><br/>His voice broke as he said, “You took <em>everything</em> from me.” He pressed his boot harder into Gellart’s throat, the choking sound overtaking his screams. Clutching against Albus’s boot, trying to push him off, Gellart sputtered but choked out a laugh. "Justice is blind, they say."<br/><br/>Albus's eyes grew black. "Yes, but <em>I</em> see." Then he twisted and pushed hard with his boot. He waited and stared as the life slipped out of the man’s eyes, before casting a spell to confirm it.<br/><br/>Slowly, he looked around. What was left of his contingent stood looking on, mixtures of awe and fear on their faces. Exhaustion caught up and he fell to his knees. Some of them moved to help but he waved them off. This was enough; he had accomplished his goal, the stain was washed away.<br/><br/>A creeping cold wrapped itself around him, and he welcomed it. The war was finally over.<br/><br/>—<br/><br/><em>16 July 1947, London, Ministry of Magic</em><br/><br/>The ticking of the clock on the Minister's desk tapped in concert with Albus's fingers. Minister Baginold, a young woman voted in after the fall of Grindelwald, had a smirk on her face. Albus was tired of smirks. Albus was tired of many things.<br/><br/>"You broke a lot of laws, Albus."<br/><br/>Albus chuckled and clucked his tongue at her. "I did not hear you complain before, Minister."<br/><br/>Baginold swirled the spoon in her tea with an idle bit of wandless magic. Albus twitched his wand and the cup cracked, water spilling out over the table. Baginold frowned but didn't comment.<br/><br/>"Some are concerned that your views are… divisive."<br/><br/>He flicked his wrist, re-holstering the Elder Wand, to keep himself from any more petty behavior. This meeting was already shaping up poorly. He steepled his hands and leaned forward slightly.<br/><br/>"Is that so, Minister? Which views are those? Last I checked I am nothing but a deputized Transfiguration Professor."<br/><br/>He let a small smile form as he crossed his legs, leaning entirely forward onto his knee, feigning innocence.<br/><br/>Baginold's smooth face flashed with displeasure. "Don't be cute, Albus."<br/><br/>He smiled with his eyes. "I have no idea what you mean?"<br/><br/>“Damnit, Albus.” She slammed her hand on the desk. "You will become Chief Warlock."<br/><br/>He stood up abruptly, his nostrils flaring. "And who will make me? I have no desire to be anyone's lap dog, least of all yours, Gertrude."<br/><br/>She scoffed at him. "Sit down and quit making a show."<br/><br/>He leaned over her desk, his hand somehow around his wand again. She leaned back slightly. "A show? You would have me swear binding oaths to the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Become a cudgel for you to use indiscriminately. A Gryffindor I may be, <em>child, </em>but I am no one's fool. Least of all yours, I held you while you were in nappies."<br/><br/>The liquid from the broken cup boiled in a flash turning to steam.<br/><br/>Her voice was quiet but still confident. "Hold your temper, Albus. The Aurors are not but a step outside that door."<br/><br/>He leaned back. "I'm sure they are. You have no leverage."<br/><br/>"Your relationship with Gellart.” Gertrude scowled. “Bagshot wasn't as mum as you might have hoped."<br/><br/>Albus sat with a crash and muttered, "I see."<br/><br/>Gertrude shook her hands out and stood facing the office window. "They want you brought to heel."<br/><br/>"Then I shall grant them their wish as long as I am not taken from the school."<br/><br/>She shuddered. "Then we have an agreement?"<br/><br/>"We do." A tired sad smile fluttered over his face before he placed his hands in his lap.<br/><br/>They sat in silence for a moment before Albus stood and shook off his suit. With a flick of his wrist he repaired the tea cup on her desk.<br/><br/>"I am aware that you are as much a pawn in this as I, Gertrude. I do not hold it against you. So I should give you fair warning. Talk of an International Union of Wizardry is reaching a peak. I had originally been planning on keeping my hands out of such political claptrap, but I feel that it would be in my best interest to gain as much leverage as possible. I hope you know that while I may be at odds with you officially, my door remains open to my favorite niece."<br/><br/>She turned and gave him a sad smile. "We all do what we must, Albus."<br/><br/>"It seems that we do."<br/><br/>—<br/><br/><em>5 Jun <span class="fixed-color">1957, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</span></em><br/><br/>"Have a seat, Tom."<br/><br/>Tom frowned; he knew for a fact most interviews for DADA started with a practical. Dumbledore offered him some tea, which he took, and they drank in companionable silence for a few minutes.<br/><br/>"Do you know where my duel with Gellart took place?"<br/><br/>Tom's eyes flickered and he smiled softly. "No I do not, Albus. Obviously the official reports were that it took in an undisclosed location in Mongolia. I have my guesses, but as the event is already a legend in its own right I never felt the particular need to aggrandize it further."<br/><br/>Albus laughed. "I missed you, Tom, where have you been the last decade?"<br/><br/>"Avoiding the censorship laws mostly."<br/><br/>With a sigh Albus continued, "I had tried to make the ICW see reason but I play a delicate game. C-c-covens”—he coughed for a moment and continued—“and their progeny remain as feared as they ever were. I did my best for you during your years at Hogwarts but I could not save you from the Ministry forever."<br/><br/>Tom nodded silently. "You have always done your very best, Albus. You saw a scared frightened boy and you did right by me. Unfortunately, the Gaunt family money is now run out, and since I cannot do business within ICW nations, my ability to travel has become limited. The Riddle family has denied my birthright. I could have maybe tried to go purely non-magical but every time I try to set my wand down I seem to find it in my hand again."<br/><br/>"I understand. It was only Headmaster Arlight's forbearance that allowed me into my position at Hogwarts due to my own status among the censored. To reach back though, it was fought at the tomb of Genghis Khan."<br/><br/>Tom turned the cup of tea in his hand against the platter he supported, humming thoughtfully. "I had wondered. Gellart really tried, then?"<br/><br/>"Very nearly succeeded."<br/><br/>Tom nodded, taking another sip. "He never lacked vision I guess."<br/><br/>Albus laughed without mirth. "No, he did not. I very nearly followed him."<br/><br/>"If you had not come when you did into my life, I would have been sorely tempted myself I think."<br/><br/>Albus moved to speak before Tom spoke again, "Before you tell me the bad news, which I can assume is coming. I wanted you to know that…"<br/><br/>Tom took a breath and closed his eyes as he spoke, "You are very dear to me, Albus. I'm afraid of what my next steps must be. The Black family has made overtures to me about their eldest Bellatrix. The age gap leaves me some concern but they remain one of the old families that is outside of Ministry influence. With no heir the Slytherin line would end with me and while arranged marriages are <em>muggle</em>, they would provide me a measure of reprieve. I do not necessarily understand the oddity of their offer but the girl is clever in her own right and she will be twenty in less than a decade. I do not like it, Albus, it makes my skin crawl, but I owe it to my mothers at the very least to try."<br/><br/>Albus blinked slowly, "The Blacks… are offering an arranged marriage? The Blacks?"<br/><br/>Tom chuckled. "It’s the Parseltongue."<br/><br/>Albus turned his head and thought quietly for a moment before he gave a short nod. "That makes a small amount of sense. Still, an arranged marriage in a pureblood family. That is… entirely without precedent. A dangerous game to play with Magic."<br/><br/>Tom nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I performed the Arithmancy on it; the numbers seem agreeable. I do not mean to boast but I believe Magic wishes to preserve my ability as much as I do. They seemed scandalized to even broach the topic, Arcturus was blushing."<br/><br/>Albus took a sip while he smiled. "I would have liked to see that."<br/><br/>"I'm sure I can part with the memory for a night."<br/><br/>They both smiled at each other before Albus moved on. "I am afraid that my oaths as Chief Warlock have stayed my hand in offering the position. I attempted to circumvent them by having Bulstrode do the hiring but his bias against you made that impossible. I tried to temporarily shuffle my positions in the school around but I could feel the Oaths tightening and decided against any chicanery. Normally the Oaths are rather easy to circumvent, but I believe there was agreement between my ICW and Ministry Oaths, keeping me from working around them."<br/><br/>Tom sighed. "I appreciate your efforts, Albus. I shall contact the Blacks with haste. I am afraid that my next course of action will be rather… evocative."<br/><br/>Albus nodded and stood. Tom stood as well and walked to the door before he paused, drawing Albus into a tight hug. "This will probably be the last time we talk peaceably. I want you to know that I will always, always consider you my father in every way that matters."<br/><br/>Albus sucked in his breath and nodded quietly. "Please be careful, Tom. If it comes to wands I will not be able to hold back."<br/><br/>Tom put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "We all do what we must."<br/><br/>Albus scowled. "So it seems."<br/><br/>Tom turned to go before Albus grabbed his arm, pulling him into an embrace again and muttering, "I am so sorry."<br/><br/>Tom nodded and pulled away looking him in the eyes. "Of all the people in the world, Albus, you have the least to apologize for. Take care of your students."<br/><br/>"I will. I hope that you find love with her Tom."<br/><br/>"Whatever Magic wills, Albus."<br/><br/>"May it grant you a kindness then."<br/><br/>—<br/><br/>Holly groaned and hit her head on the table of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione snorted but kept reading before Holly spoke, “Professor Black wasn’t kidding when he said <em>Fodio</em> was easy. These charms are hard!”<br/><br/>Holly hit her head on the desk again before deciding she needed to do something else other than stare at textbooks for a while. “Hermione?”<br/><br/>The girl tilted her head up and blew some of her dark bushy hair out of her face. “Yes?”<br/><br/>“Can you braid my hair? I’ve never had hair to braid before.”<br/><br/>Hermione raised her eyebrows. “How’d you? A potion?”<br/><br/>“Yes!” Holly smiled. “The twins gave it to me on the train. My aunt used to cut it off regularly.”<br/><br/>Hermione grabbed her hand, and Holly stared at it for a moment, Hermione’s dark skin contrasting against her own ridiculously pale and pasty white hand. A moment of jealousy flashed through her at how healthy Hermione looked, which quickly died when Hermione asked quietly, “Did they really call you boy?”<br/><br/>“Yes. Among other things.” Holly turned her head away and sniffed.<br/><br/>Hermione’s shoulder rolled back and her eyes flashed with indignation before she took a deep breath and asked, “You’re not going back right?”<br/><br/>With a shake of her head Holly said, “Professor Tonks is my current guardian for the moment. She said they’ll work it out this summer and I can stay with her until it's all resolved.”<br/><br/>“Good. Lets go sit by the fire.”<br/><br/>They both moved to the couch and Hermione pointed at the floor where Holly flumped onto the ground. Hermione’s hands played with her hair for a bit before she asked, “You don’t know how to wash your hair do you?”<br/><br/>Holly bit her lip and shook her head.<br/><br/>“Alright. It's not hard or anything, I can do it for you tomorrow in the sink and show you how.”<br/><br/>Hermione’s hands slipped back into her hair and Holly stiffened, knowing that any handling of her hair usually preceded pain. It didn’t happen though; Hermione’s hands were precise and gentle and the pull on her scalp was soft. She felt herself cry before she even registered that she was feeling anything at all.<br/><br/>Hermione didn’t pause in her braiding but she did inch a bit closer. “You have a lot of hair, this could take a while.”<br/><br/>Holly scooted back into the couch and rubbed her eyes for a moment but didn’t say anything in response. Hermoine started humming a song she recognized. “What song?”<br/><br/>“Hmmm…. Oh it's that new song from U2, One. My parents are fans.”<br/><br/>“Petunia only plays classical music in the house, and not the good kind. The kind that’s designed to fill the space with meaningless noise. Vernon always keeps the TV on when he’s home. I only got to listen to the radio at school sometimes.”<br/><br/>Hermione jerked in shock as Fred fell backwards over the back of the couch, his head appearing right next to Holly’s. “What are we up to?”<br/><br/>“I’m braiding Holly’s hair,” Hermoine huffed.<br/><br/>“Oh. Can you teach me when you’re done?” Holly turned slowly and smiled at her.<br/><br/>“Sure.”<br/><br/>George ran out of the room. “Be right back!”<br/><br/>Fred finished rolling over backwards managing to only look a little ridiculous as he stood up. He caught something and drank it as George scampered back into the room. His hair grew quickly stopping just past his shoulder and he clapped his hands up next to his face before he spun on his heel and sat down cross legged next to Holly.<br/><br/>Holly bumped her shoulder into his and he grinned. “You’ll braid my hair while Hermione shows you how.”<br/><br/>There was a quiet moment for a bit as a look of worry came over Holly’s face and she nibbled at her lip. “Why are you so nice to me?”<br/><br/>George joined them on the other side by repeating what Fred had done early and falling backwards over the couch smiling at her. Then he neighed like a horse right in her face.<br/><br/>Holly sputtered in surprise while Fred rolled his eyes and whispered as if it were a great secret. “He’s doing his gift horse impression.”<br/><br/>Hermione let out a clear peal of laughter, pausing in her braiding for a moment to take a few breaths. Holly gave a tiny smile back to them both and nodded. Eventually her hair was finished and Hermione set about having her braid Fred’s hair. After they finished with Fred’s hair George examined him thoroughly and nodded before saying, “You know there’s a charm for braiding hair.” Then he winked at Holly.<br/><br/>She smiled wildly in response, all teeth and sharp eyes, and if anyone noticed that her cheeks were wet and messy with tears, they didn’t mention it.<br/><br/>—<br/><br/>Draco signalled with his hands and Crabbe and Goyle fell into step. Parkinson had told him Ms. Potter was at the lake with the twins and the Granger girl and she had been right. He’d get Alexander Forsythe to help her with her assignments like she’d asked. It wouldn’t even be hard to twist his arm.<br/><br/>Draco took a moment to compose himself as they walked. This was important. His mother had stressed how important it was that he try and forge a relationship with Ms. Potter. He didn’t see how it would be difficult either. He was a Malfoy.<br/><br/>He stood up a little straighter and finally caught sight of the twins standing above the two girls by nearly a foot. What were they even doing? Were they using magic to bounce rocks off the water? No, they didn’t have wands out. How were they doing that? Did Holly Potter already know wandless magic?<br/><br/>He shook his head to keep from being distracted and finished walking up. He coughed to grab their attention and they all turned to look at him.<br/><br/>“Hello. Ms. Potter, I’m Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”<br/><br/>She nodded and blinked at him slowly for a second almost as if she was confused. “Hello. I’m Holly, what can I do for you?”<br/><br/><em>Father said that he learned she had an EMPO, which means she was raised by muggles. She probably doesn’t know anything, I should just tell her.</em><br/><br/>“Well, I just wanted to try and help you see? You may not be aware but there are certain families that are of higher status than others. I must warn you that hanging out with a Weasley or a Muggleborn isn’t likely to win you any favors with them.”<br/><br/>Holly’s eyes widened as he talked and he nodded to himself internally. She must not have known.<br/><br/>Eventually she spoke, her voice slow and imprecise, “Is that so? What exactly… No… The Weasleys are objectionable for some reason?”<br/><br/>He smiled at her as charmingly as he could manage.<br/><br/>“Very much so.” The Granger girl’s eyes tightened while the Weasley twins smiles grew. “After all, they are blood traitors. Their father even works for the ministry helping <em>muggles</em> of all things.”<br/><br/>Holly looked over her shoulder at the twins who shrugged and waved the back of their hands toward her in sync. She gave them a half smile and turned back toward him. “Tell me about blood traitors.”<br/><br/>“Well, it’s important that the old families work together to keep various influences from impacting our way of life. A blood traitor is someone who wants to end the old families’ way of life or simply doesn’t help protect those things.”<br/><br/>He spoke it all in a rote way as if quoting someone and Holly smiled a bit.<br/><br/>“You sound like my uncle.”<br/><br/>“I do?”<br/><br/>She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “So that’s it? Or is there more? What’s important about the old families’ way of life?”<br/><br/>Draco almost gasped. “Well… everything! We protect the ancient magic sites, the old rites, the grimoires. We preserve the knowledge of the ancient magical civilizations as best we can. My father owns a sword from Nobiru, preserved for ten thousand years!”<br/><br/>Holly turned to Hermione. “Does that sound important to you?”<br/><br/>Hermoine nodded. “Of course that’s important! I mean that’s why we have museums and art galleries and historical sites! The government spends money just on preserving history.”<br/><br/>“But… you’re a muggle-born! Why would you care about any of that?”<br/><br/>“Why wouldn’t I?”<br/><br/>He sputtered before screwing up his face. “Then you shouldn’t hang around the Weasley’s!”<br/><br/>Holly’s forehead scrunched up and she squinted at him a bit, her bright green eyes giving him a very considering look.<br/><br/>He rolled his shoulders back and stood up straight. “The Weasleys don’t follow any of the traditions, and well… they're poor! You shouldn’t lower yourself, Ms. Potter!”<br/><br/>The twins' smiles had grown awkwardly large and Holly’s hands were flexing a bit, her fist closing over and over.<br/><br/>“What was your plan here, Malfoy?”<br/><br/>He harrumphed. “Well <em>obviously</em> I’m trying to help you!”<br/><br/>“Okay... So your plan was to come down here, and tell me my very first friends I’ve ever had were below my station? That the boys who gave me a potion I just learned isn’t exactly cheap, from their own stores, who you just mentioned are poor? Those boys? The twins who were the first people I ever hugged willingly? That’s your plan? To insult them?”<br/><br/>He held his breath not daring to speak, while she took a deep breath.<br/><br/>“My cousin is a boxer. It's about his only redeeming quality, but he likes boxing a lot. There’s a famous boxer, you probably don’t know him. His name’s Mike Tyson. He said something pretty cool once, you want to hear it?”<br/><br/>Draco nodded dumbly.<br/><br/>“He said, everyone’s got a plan until they get punched in the mouth.”<br/><br/>He stared at her in disbelief and said, “What does that even — “<br/><br/>That’s as far as he got, before his head snapped back with a crack and he learned exactly what she meant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>